youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Morden
History Morden was born on Czarnia roughly 22,000 Earth Years ago. Born on the same day as the vile Lobo, they spent most of Grade School in the same class, until Morden skipped six grades and graduated at age 12. The two shared a rivalry from early on, beginning in 2nd Grade when Lobo destroyed his float for the annual Czarnian Peace Parade. When Morden won their 5th Grade science fair, Lobo shot Morden in the back, crippling him and rendering the lower half of his body paralyzed. One year later, disgusted at what happened to their son, Morden's parents committed suicide. It was shortly after this that Morden would win their National Science Fair and graduate early, his parents missing the most important moment of his life. He was soon emancipated, leaving Czarnia to work at the Czarnian Space Station and Research Center (CSSRS). During his 15th year, Morden was surveying the drones patrolling Western Czarnia where he was born, to discover a swarm of genetically engineered scorpion-like creatures being deployed upon Czarnia by Lobo. Taking a SpazFrag Haven Space Motorcycle from the CSSRS storage along with an ancient Czarnian Shotgun, Morden flew down to Czarnia, hoping to rescue it. Unfortunately, by the time he arrived, everyone on the entire planet had been devoured by the scorpions. He returned to the CSSRS to find that Lobo had blown it up as well, killing all of it's inhabitants. Finding himself the only survivor of the apocalypse beside it's perpetrator, Morden flew randomly through the galaxy until he found the planet of Odym, where he accidentally fell into the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery, briefly merging with the Blue Light of Hope. Remarkably, he emerged better than before he fell, unparalyzed and as he would later discover, eternally youthful. Morden spent the next 19 Milleniums or so travelling around the Milky Way galaxy, learning along the way various fighting methods and languages in hope of one day killing Lobo. On the planet of Oa, home of the Green Lanterns, Morden discovered that Lobo had been banished from both Heaven and Hell, thus becoming immortal. However, one of the elders of Oa alerted Morden of 28 trials to undergo which would allow him to kill Lobo, destroying his spirit forever. The first of these trials was to bathe in the core of a planet under a yellow sun, which brought him to Earth, during the time of the Ancient Romans. After completing this trial, Morden grew a fondness for the planet, leaving every now and then to complete another trial but nonetheless establishing it as his permenant home. In the late 1st Mellenium AD, Morden befriended many masters of their craft; Da Vinci, Poe and Shakespere included. Loving the music and art of the planet, Morden began to stay for sometimes hundreds of years on end on the planet, eventually joining the justice league in the late 90s. However, he could not follow the teams strict schedule because of his mission to track down Lobo and, due to his apparent age, joined Young Justice for it's less strict rules in the '20s. Powers *Superhuman Strength: He can lift excess of a ton. *Superhuman Stamina: He possesses inexhaustible stamina and cannot tire. *Eternal Youth: Morden is functionally youthful and cannot age no matter what happens due to the blue power battery. He is also immune to disease. *Invulnerability: He has at times shrugged off blows from the likes of Bane with no damage, taken city-destroying attacks without so much as a scratch but is highly vulnerable to blue diamonds and has only some resistance against most magic spells and attacks. He has also been shown to be vulnerable to electricity and the elements. Despite these feats, these are only on rare occurences when Morden is at full strength, which itself is a rare occurence. *Superhuman Speed: Morden possesses the ability to sharpen his awareness and increase his temporal flow, appearing to move faster than humanly possible. He can move at incredible speeds. *Self-Sustenance: Lobo does not need any food, water, air, or sleep and he can survive in the vacuum of space without any harm. *Regeneration: Due to falling into the Blue Power battery, he has a very high healing factor. However, this does not make him immortal in the slightest, as it is only about 10 times faster than the average human. Abilities *Genius Level Intellect: Morden seems to have a genius-level intellect innearly all fields. *Tracking: The tracking ability allows him to trace any prey across even the Universe. *Multilingualism: By his own account, Morden can speak 77,900 languages from across the galaxy. *Expert Combatant: Morden is an extremely advanced hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered thousands of forms of martial arts from all over the galaxy. Category:Characters